


Lennon's on sale again

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: Music can keep you sane. Sam could use a little of that.





	Lennon's on sale again

The day that Sam finally bought a turntable was not the day he accepted that he was stuck in 1973 for good so much as the day he realized that the antiquated police service, world's crappiest apartment, and general grime and misery of early '70s Manchester might be slightly more bearable if he had his own music again. At the very least it gave him an excuse to regularly visit the record store and talk music with fellow enthusiasts. It wasn't a replacement for everything he missed about the future, but it was enough to stay sane and keep going.


End file.
